creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mystery Missing No
Es begann alles auf einem Flohmarkt. Er fand mehrmals, üblicherweise zwei oder drei mal, jährlich statt. Ich kam zu einem Stand voller Spiele. Ich hatte erst vor kurzem einen GBA SP bekommen, meine erste mobile Konsole nach einer PS2. Wie diese war der GBA offiziell für alle, meine Mutter, meinen Stiefvater. Meine Schwester und mich, doch nachdem diese ihn immer weniger benutzten wurde er de facto mein Eigentum. Ich sah Pokemon Spiele, noch für den Gameboy und GBC. Ich hatte bei einem Freund bereits auf seinem GBA SP Pokemon Gelb gespielt und konnte nicht anders als mir die Spiele kaufen zu wollen, es waren kleine süße Pokemon auf etwa nun … die Spiele waren alt. Ich glaube es war 200 … 200 … 2005, als Ich sechs war. Somit waren die Spiele bereits neun Jahre alt, doch mir egal, ich wollte sie. Ich kaufte mir die blaue und die grüne Edition. Später bekam ich von einem Freund noch mehr als er wegzog, so dass ich dann eine rote (heute verschwunden), fünf blaue (2 verschwunden, eine unbrauchbar, welche welche ist, ist unbekannt) und eine grüne Edition hatte (bis vor kurzem verschwunden) Ich liebte diese Spiele sofort. Ich fing mit de roten an und wählte Glumanda. Ich kam bei der ersten Arena nicht weiter. Ich holte mir ein Nidoran männlich (mein Computer kann das Symbol dafür nicht darstellen, deshalb ausgeschrieben) und schaffte die Arena irgendwann. Ich wandte mich bei der zweiten Arena der Blauen Edition zu, was sollte ich denn mit einem Glutexo gegen Starmie ausrichten? Dort wählte ich Schiggy und schaffte die erste Arena auf Anhieb. Gegen sein Schillok hatte niemand eine Chance, mit etwas Unterstützung konnte es auch die Zweite Arena meistern und wurde nun der Tank des Teams. Die dritte Arena war zu schwer. Schillok wurde ein ums andere mal geröstet und Ich gab verzweifelt auf. Nun die dritte Edition. Grün. Ich bemerkte erstmals die drei Pixel, die stets weiß blieben. Ich dachte, dass es schon vorher so war und es bloß ein Fehler in der Hardware war. Als jemand, der da sechs war verwandte ich natürlich andere Begriffe. Ich wählte nun Bisasam. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten alles auszuprobieren, doch nach dem ersten Kampf vor der Straße vor der Siegesstraße musste ich beenden. Am nächsten Morgen, einem Sonntag, spielte ich sofort weiter. Ich meisterte die ersten drei Arenen Problemlos. Nun versuchte ich es auch auf Blau mit Schillok und einem Karpador. Nun, nicht direkt ein Karpador. Ich erkannte das Potenzial, denn wenn etwas so schwach war musste es ja danach stark werden, außerdem hieß es im Pokedex „Die urzeitlichen Vorfahren dieses Pokémon waren sehr viel Stärker als ihre heutigen Nachkommen.“. Ich ließ es zu einem Garados werden, auch wenn das Stunden von stumpfen Training bedeutete. Ich bezwang damit trotz der Doppelschwäche (Wasser + Flug vs. Elektro = autsch (werft mal einen fliegenden Fisch gegen eine Stromleitung) die dritte Arena und kam wie zuvor bei Grün nach Lavandia. Nein, bei Grün habe ich nach dem Kampf direkt vor Lavandia gespeichert und ausgemacht. Ich vergaß mit der Zeit meine grüne Edition, bis sie nur noch ein Fleck im Gedächtnis war, konnte mich aber bei bedarf wieder an sie erinnern. Das sollte sich jedoch vor kurzem ändern. Nachdem das Spiel von Blau und später PMD rot abgelöst wurde wendete ich mich vermehrt den neueren Editionen (Perl und Diamant) zu. Mir gefielen die älteren Editionen aber besser und ich spielte wieder sehr oft Blau. Dann fand ich sie eines Tages. Die Grüne Edition. Bei schwierigen Kämpfen habe ich immer mit den Fingern das Bild von Bisaflor auf dem Modul abgepuhlt, doch es war noch da. Unzweifelhaft stand dort Geschrieben: Grüne Edition. Auch im Startmenü hieß es so. Bei der blauen Edition sah man als erstes Pokemon beim Login Bildschirm ein Schiggy, bei Rot ein Glumanda und bei Grün eben ein Bisasam. Wenn es eine Fälschung war, dann war sie Perfekt. Derselbe Text. Immer. Dieselben Bugs. Alle. Kein Unterschied. Ich freute mich mein Bisaknosp wieder zu sehen. Mein Spielstand war noch vorhanden. Ein Glück. Ich kam nach Lavandia, ich ging den einen Schritt, denn meine Pokemon all die Jahre erwartet hatten. Ich kannte die Musik bereits aus den anderen beiden Spielen, doch sie kam mir … anders vor. Irgendwie komisch. Ich erinnerte mich an das, was ich über das Lavandia Town Syndrome gehört hatte doch verwarf es wieder. Der GBA SP konnte diese Töne nicht wiedergeben. Das war Physikalisch bei unveränderter Hardware unmöglich. Rückblickend hätte ich das Spiel beenden sollen. Denn Physikalisch könne auch Hummeln nicht fliegen. Gut die Annahme beruht auf einer falschen Variable, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich spielte also immer weiter, besiegte einen Gegner nach dem anderen und wurde immer stärker. Dann bewegten sich drei Pixel. Sie zeigten eigentlich immer nur ein strahlendes weiß an, in diesem falle auch, doch sie waren nicht nur kaputt, sie BEWEGTEN sich. Und ich rede hier nicht von einer Bewegung Pixel für Pixel. Nein ich meine eine natürlich aussehende Bewegung. Fließend. Sie gingen nachdem ich das Knogga besiegt hatte alle einmal zu diesem, dann zu Bisaknosp und dann wieder zurück zu ihrem ursprünglichem Platz. Wo sie waren war während der Zwischenzeit … nichts. Kein schwarz und kein Weiß, einfach nichts. Vielleicht kennt ihr die unendlich Geschichte, Buch nicht Film, sonst schämt euch wenn nicht. Dort steht auch etwas ähnliches beschrieben. Dort gibt es auch Orte mit nichts. Bis heute habe ich nicht herausgefunden, was ich dort sah. Auch wenn meine Mittel begrenzt waren. Ich rieb mir die Augen. Ich hatte wohl schlecht geschlafen. Diese Pixel waren bis vor einiger Zeit auch brav an Ort und stelle. WAREN. Denn sie haben sich vor kurzem … wie soll man es sagen? Wieder bewegt. Sie liefen zum Garados von Siegfried (letzter Top Vier Gegner) und dann zu Bisaflor. Ich hatte das doch schon mal erlebt? Ich besiegte nun die Top 4 und meinen Rivalen. Dann Tauchte „ein Wildes Mew“ auf. Mitten in der Ruhmeshalle. Es war aber kein Mew. Es war das Missing Number. Nr. 152 (151 ist schon Mew). Ich kannte damals das Missing no noch nicht, aber ich war verwirrt. Ich flüchtete. Vor einem Mew Level 667. kann mir jemand erklären wie es dazu kam? Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung. Ich starte das Spiel neu. Es lief ohne Fehler weiter. Ich sah auf meinem Schreibtisch im echten leben etwas. Etwas, dass stark an die Pikach Puppe Z aus Pokemon dead channel erinnert. Ein Missing no Z sozusagen. Es hatte Blutrote Augen und ein Grinsen wie … ich kenne nichts, dass so breit grinst, höchstens die Grinsekatze, und dabei so diabolisch, schlimmer als das Bild im smile.jpg. Es war schrecklich. Ich warf den Gameboy danach und es löste sich in Luft auf nur um wieder da zu stehen nachdem mein GBA SP dieses … Ding durchquert hatte. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich brach zusammen. Ich wurde zwei stunden später gefunden, weil meine Eltern vorher außer Haus waren. Zum Glück wohnten wir direkt neben dem Krankenhaus. Ein Umstand der mir leider das Leben rette. Ich bekam einen Anfall und litt unter Post Traumatischen Belastungsstörungen (PTS). Ich bekam immer wieder Anfälle, die immer schlimmer wurden, je mehr man versuchte mich ruhig zu stellen. Denn dann wollte es mich holen. Wenn ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Deshalb musste ich mich dann besonders anstrengen. Es wankte einfach auf mich zu. Langsam, ganz langsam und genoss es scheinbar. Es hatte diese Augen. Schwarz und ohne Pupille, zwei Löcher im Kopf aus denen etwas gelbliches floss. Dann hatte es eben noch diesen schrecklichen „Mund“. Es „lief“ indem es sich von einer kannte auf die andere neigte und manchmal nur noch auf einer ecke stand, vielleicht habt ihr ja mal so etwas bewegt. Es schien meine Panik zu genießen. Wenn ich es wegtreten wollte tauchte es immer ein Stück näher auf. Man konnte es nicht stoppen. Erst als mein GBA SP samt Modul einem Großband infolge einer Gasexplosion zum Opfer gefallen war hörte es auf. Doch es existiert noch. Irgendwo wartet es darauf, dass irgendwer bei dem Flohmarkt etwas vom bärtigem Mann kauft. Denn es sprach selbst zu mir ohne seinen Mund z benutzen „Ich bin die Angst, Herr der Welten Zerstörer der Nationen und das, was man am meisten von allem fürchtet!“ diese tiefe, röchelnde stimme klang grauen erregend. Ich bekam seine Stimme aber noch öfter zu hören. „Na, wie geht es denn meinem kleinem Liebling?“ „Was willst du von mir??“ „Das was ich von allen will. Dich quälen und an deinem Leid nähren. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, obwohl du das ja jetzt schon weißt, vermute Ich.“ Seine Stimme werde Ich nie vergessen. Eines Tages wurde ich von Ihm „eingesaugt“ er sagte, er hätte genug Spaß mit mir gehabt. Ich kam an einen leeren ort. Nichts links, nichts rechts und nirgendwo. Es fühlte sich leer an. Erst später erkannte ich das Gengar in meiner Nähe. Es war so gut wie unsichtbar und wenn ich es ansah wurde mir kalt. Was in der echten Welt mit mir geschah, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte zu ihr keinen Kontakt. Was auch immer ich tat, es passierte nichts. Ich wusste, dass ich tot war, wenn auch nicht physisch. Ich konnte entkommen, weil unser Haus verbrannte. Es klingt zwar schlimm, aber das rettete mich. Ich erwachte da nächste mal an dem Tag als ich zum Flohmarkt gehen wollte. Ich sah ein Kind und wollte ihm davon abraten das Spiel zu kaufen. Es sagte, dass ich mich raushalten solle, wenn ich es nicht will. Ich sagte dem Mann, dass ich wüsste, was es damit auf sich hatte und er antwortete mit einer tiefen, röchelnden stimme „Ich weiß mein Sohn, wir hatten eine Menge Spaß“. Ich ging langsam weg und sah weder das Spiel noch den Mann jemals wieder. Unser Haus brannte doch nicht ab, das ich wusste wo das Feuer damals ausgebrochen war und es verhindern konnte. Ich blockierte das ausströmende Gas mit einem kleinem Objekt. Von oben und unten betrachtet quadratisch und von der Seite quaderförmig. An der Kopfseite ein Gelenk. Für alle, die es interessiert, ich konnte den Brand verhindern, weil ich eine Vision hatte. Dass ich dafür in eine Anstalt kam konnte auch diese Heldentat nicht verhindern, da alle dachten ich wäre schuld, und vielleicht hätte ich das Gas nicht unbedingt erst testen müssen, bevor ich die Feuerwehr anrief, dass es ein Erdgas leck gab. Dass es mein Eigentum in der Leitung war und es genau in das Loch passte half mir auch nicht wirklich. Doch immer hin bekam ich meinen PC um euch das hier zu erzählen. Doch hier war etwas vorinstalliert, ein Emulator und ein Spiel. Ich habe es nicht geöffnet. Wenn ihr es haben wollt, dann geht nach Dormagen zum Hit -markt. Es liegt dort unter einem losen Stein im Boden. Befreit es, wenn ihr euch traut. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele